Turnabout
by BrokenOrphan
Summary: AU. The task force teams up with L once again to solve yet another Case. But this case is an investigation that L hasn't been able to solve for years. The investigation of L's own parents. No main characters are dead, Light does not remember being Kira.
1. The End, The Beginning

**_PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! _**

_In this, it is AU. None of the actual main characters were killed. Light has forgotten everything about being Kira and they caught the last person to have the DeathNotes passed to them. L is aware that at a point Light was definietly Kira, however, he doesn't talk about this._

_Some other things are also AU but all in all, it's nothing exactly hard to read. It should be explained well enough to understand for now. If you notice anything Unexplained, please contact me by PM._

**_PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turnabout <strong>_

* * *

><p>L shoved his hands into his pockets and gave an almost transfixed look at the body that lie hopelessly on the ground, blood seeping out in all directions as he stared on.<p>

It was a cold metallic vibration that chilled his body as he felt the fan blow his hair around slowly, tousling it about his face.

He could almost feel instant relief shoot through his spine as he felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders and then he turned his head to look at the task force. Staring in almost horror at the body that lie on the ground.

Cheif Yagami looked at the body with a certain expression of shock as he noticed the man across the way, holding the gun and shaking fiercly.

L turned to look at the man and his eyes went into slits as he noticed he seemed to be begging for forgivness and mercy.

"You." L commanded, breaking the silence as though it were fine china.

The disheavled looking mans breath hitched in his throat and he looked on in fear at the notrious detective, for whom he couldn't of possibly known him being which.

He pointed to gun at himself as if saying, _'Me?' _

L sighed internally, slightly exasperated but not daring to let it show through as he kept his composure with the petty criminal. "Yes, you." L droned as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Get out of here, and you won't be charged."

The criminal gasped and nodded violently before dropping the gun where he stood and making a run for it out the door.

L looked back at the task force who now looked at the dead man, black shaggy hair hiding his once famous, proffesional face. He had been a prostegious buisness man, scrupulous no doubt until he had gotten his hand son the Death Note.

That's when he had turned evil.

Then he became the new Kira.

He had miraculosly gotten two Death Notes within his possesion somehow. Greedy enough to keep both and use only one. THe other was hidden from any other persons use and he had done a fine job up until that very point. Where Kira was finally once and for all killed.

L looked onward at the man before turning his head to the stunned task force once again. They had all been there for final finally. The original Task Force, once again present.

Aizawa, Soichiro, Light, Matsuda, and even Mogi.

L looked at them for a strong few minutes before cracking a smile and nodding his head slowly. "It's alright Matsuda, you can yell and do a victory dance or whatever you want to do..."

Matsuda gave him the look of a puppy who was about to get a great big treat. He opened his eyes wide and threw his fist in the air before giving multiple victory yells.

It wasn't before long that they were all giving each pats on the back and were all just smiling in each others presence, the harsh intesity finally gone.

"Ryuzaki!" Light yelled over at the man who stood solemnly, hands in pockets as he looked on at the dead body, eyes burning into his skull as though he would magically rise.

"Yes?" L responded as he turned around slowly, by this time the task force had quieted down some and a very excited Matsuda had only a soft smile on his face, just a fraction of what the young man was feeling at that moment.

"Why do you stand alone like that? Come over here, wether you like it or not, you were part of this team." Light reasoned with a witty smile on his face.

L's eyes turned away and he frowned slightly before sighing softly, but they got the best of him and he slowly began walking over the group who eagerly waited.

Soichiro was the first to say something to the infamous detective. "Ryuzaki-"

"You can call me L again...I don't see an issue calling me anything different at the moment. We have killed Kira, no one followed us in and we aren't exactly in public at the moment."

Soichiro smiled slightly and nodded. "L, it has been an honor to work beside you..at first, we all questioned your methods but I beliee in the end that if it had not _been _for _your _methods, we would of never caught Kira and succesfully put an end to his terror."

L looked at him for a moment before giving a half smile and cocked his head once more to the side, "I must say in return, Cheif Yagami, now looking back on the case; even though it is unusual, if it had not been for all the plenty of help I had gotten from the police and your son, I don't believe that I could of succesfully conquered Kira."

The task force basked, even if for only a minute, in the graces that L was showering upon them with his compliments.

"Well L, what will you do now? Since Kira came about, the crime rate went down astronamically. It wont be a year until cases for you start popping up considering some people are going to fear the fact of another Kira popping up. I'm sure that the cases you would take on won't be around for at least eight months." Light questioned as he put his hands on his hips and stared at the bed-headed insomniac.

"Yes..but I have already gotten a case to work on, so I suppose that worked out just as well didn't it?" L replied with a hint of wit lacing his voice.

The task force looked at him with confusion, "What kind of case could you possibly have?" Aizawa asked confused by all means.

Aizawa had teamed up again once more when he came to Cheif Yagami one day, stating he had evidence that the new Kira could of possibly been just the man that was now officialy pronounced dead in the middle of the warehouse.

Aizawa also told Soichiro, on a personal note, that he had been fired anyway from the Police Station on account of his obsessing over the Kira case which they refused on a many of accounts to look into, stating L would be in charge and that was it.

In the following year or so, he had been working on the Kira case alone, trying to find any information helpful at all to the case and throughout trying to follow and track the case step by step, he was falling behind exponentially. But at one moment in time, towards the very end he had saw a suspicious entering a buisness building, he had seen him writing something in a notebook quickly, look around suspicious before stuffing it in his coat pocket, sliding the pen in his pants pocket and then retracted his steps to his steps back a few feet.

He then looked into a window which seemed to be filled with TV's. Looking down at his watch, he bounced his head softly each time a second went by.

Then all of a sudden his head snapped up just as the reporter began to yell in shock that the man she had just been reporting on since early that morning had suffered a heart attack and had just been pronounced dead.

The man looked around nervously for a moment before taking the notebook out once more and writing something else before entering the building oncemore and dissapearing from sight.

That night Aizawa hadnoticed that a great deal of criminals were being killed again, along with a few other big time buisiness men.

Aizawa then had his suspicions rise when he had looked up the buisness he saw the man was part of and noticed his picture on the website. His suspicions were almost concluded when he saw that he was the CEO of the large corporation.

When Soichiro was told this by Aizawa personally on his front door step,he delievered the information to L who had taken a look into the man himself through his infinite amount of resources.

In the end, it was obvious that L had allowed Aizawa back on the team and had actually shown through an apology for their last verbal fight with his gratitude for the information.

Aizawa accepted the apology without a problem and also thanked him for allowing him back on the team. Stating it felt good to be part of something again. To have meaning.

L at the current time and place looked at Aizawa for a moment before clearing his throat and scratching his ankle with the tip of his white Sneaker along with rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a case I have been working on for quite some time...an investigation on myself."

The others intrests only began to heighten.

"What do you mean Ryu-..L?" Matsuda asked hastily.

"Just as I said." L replied with a shrug. "An investigation on myself."

"What's the mystery behind yourself? Why would you be_ investigating yourself_?" Light asked with one eyebrow cocked in surprise.

"I can't leak that information to you.." L replied cooly, eyes half-closed.

It was quite for a moment as L turned to inspect the body of the individual who was dead.

"Wait." Light responded as he stepped forward. "You can't leak information to us because you consider us not on the team anymore since wehave finished the investigation. Let us be part of this investigation also."

L stopped abruptly. "It's a personal case."

"You said you've been working on it for years..by yourself. You may be the greatest detective in the world, but a case that is based around yourself? Do you really believe that you can solve the puzzle if you _are _the puzzle? Refrences can't get you far."

L's body tensed at the words and he bowed his head slightly as his eyes snapped closed. "Again, this case is a personal one. I can't expect you all to surrender yourselves to get into this case."

It was silent for a moment before Matsuda stepped forward to where Light stood and showed great determination in his face at L's turned back.

"You can count on me L." Matsuda said as he heard more footsteps sound from behind him.

Before L knew it, they were all behind his turned figure, determined faces as they looked onto him.

"What'd you say, L? One more case? All together?" Light replied as he gave a half-smile to the detective.

L turned around slowly to see them all in a line, waiting. L face became one of boredom to astonishment. "You all.."

L stopped suddenly, not at a loss for words but rather a loss for emotion. He couldn't tell which he was feeling. Love? Surprise? Doubt?

"L, were ready for whatever case you have to throw at us." Mogi replied deeply following the trend of the half-smile throughout the line.

L freed his hands from his pocket and began to bite his left thumb in thought before quinting his eyes at them.

"Listen, this case is a personal case, I don't know if any of you know the word Personal or not but it means that I'm the only one who is to know the information and the results at the end. It's one about myself and I'm not the type to tell everyone about who I am.."

Everyone was in a sudden shock at the ferocity of his words, they never experienced an L with such attitude and sarcasm lining his voice, but this didn't stop them yet.

"L, none of us are about to judge you on your past, nor your present. We want to help with this case, no matter where it leads to. Were all commited and ready to sacrifice our lives if we must." Light continued, his eyebrows furrowing as he went on.

Aizawa picked up for him there, "We are all _loyal_." Aizawa finished.

L's head lifted a bit at those words as he remembered the last time he tried to test their loyaltbut had that not been another test? When he had just used his best sarcasm? To see if they could be easily scared off easily or at least dictated what they are allowed or not allowed to do? As though they were children?

They had to all have confidence and determination, not to mention undying loyalty in this case. Much like how they had to in the Kira case. This case would gnaw at their brains as they unraveled the awkward and perculiar detective. Founding out possibly graphic and horrid truths as to who many people were that had been a big part of his life?

Well fine, it didn't seem any were going to budge soon.

"Good job Aizawa." L replied as he shrugged. "If you are all willing as Aizawa stated graciously before, then I see it would be no problem for you to all show up at the main Head Quarters once again, Eight O'clock AM sharp."

Matsuda's face for asplit second showed some agony and but all at once recovered. "T-Tomorrow?" He asked sheepishly, hoping the answer to change.

"Unless your not on the team and case, then yes. That _is _what I said.." L replied as he made his way to the dead body and grabbed the two deathnotes before looking at each individually and then looking up to see two Shinigami's standing before him.

Ryuk and Rem.

He sighed and nodded once in ackgnowledgment after he hesitated while the memories flooded back to him of the time they had last met. The last time they had met, Light had come close to actually killing him, only winning by a longshot when Rem couldn't bring herself to do it and Light, thoroughly angered, was almost going to write Misa's name in the book.

That's when Rem had demanded he revoke the DeathNote in exchange for L's death.

Light thought she must of thought of him stupid but Rem told him that if he did not revoke the Death Note it would be his own stupidity.

He had mused over the though for a moment and had come to a conclusion in his head that i would be thoroughly stupid, first of all, if he killed Misa, he would have nothing to wager with the Shinigami and she wouldn't care what he did after that, most likely not agreeing to anything he wagered. If he had the Death Note and gave it to her, she would be happy knwoing there would be no more pointless deaths happening because of him and she would kill L, hopefully.

Light knew he had a better chance that way then any other way. He also knew that if he were to kill Misa, suspicions would arise within L of his being there.

It was worth the shot. However, Rem had played him like a fool and had infinitly won, however, she also knew that Ryuk's DeathNote floating around could not mean good and had dropped purposefully somewhere close to a building far from where the HeadQuarters or Light Yagami's house was.

That was the end of Kira for Light. But the dawn of a new Kira had begun shortly after.

"The rest of you, leave, the police will be coming soon to dispose of these Death Notes..properly." L announced loudly as he whipped out his phone.

" But, L...wont they be suspicious as to who you are exactly?"

"I suppose they would be but I also suppose I could just equally lie." L replied as he flipped through the pages again and again.

The others quickly exited, satisfied with the results of their talk and decided it best on leaving as L had asked them to do.

It was not long before other Police Officers came walking through and L told them a lie of his indetity, stating he was another one of L's handlers and that L had sent him to properly assist them in desposing the Books.

Ryuk fumbled around nervouslyin the car as he sat next to Rem in the back of the Police Cruiser, L sitting in front, both books stacked within his hands.

"Come on!" Ryuk tried to reason with the human who only stayed quiet and quite emotionless.

"You _really _don't want to burn those things! I mean seriously you'll...like...die and blow up! Ka blam!" Ryuk yelled as he waved his arms dramatically around.

"Why are you so agitated? Destroying the Death Note does not destroy you, Ryuk. Did you even read the Shinigami handbook? Ever?"

Ryuk gave her a dirty look as he gritted his rather sharp teeth together. "I know that, but we'll still have to be sent back to the Shinigami Realm!"

Rem gave him a curious look before he continued.

"Listen, I know you get a new one and all but I don't want to be there for _any _amount of time at all, their apples are disgusting and the only entertainment we have is betting."

L's ears perked at that and turned around quickly. "So..you are saying that if we destroy these..you'll get new ones? Which you'll drop on earth again so you may stay?"

Ryuk laughed hoarsley and nodded as he kicked his feet ontop of the drivers head who had been at least informed of the fact that L was able to see the Shinigami for as long as he had the two books, which he had only taken with a grain of salt.

Now the driver looked curiously over but for a moment, he actually believed in what he had been told.

"..."

L turned around and sat in silence for a few minutes before slouching over and squeezing his eyes shut. "Fine.." L replied slowly and sighed deeply.

"Let me out here." L said slowly.

"What?" The driver questioned.

"Let me out. I was told by the Shinigami that I must destroy these in a specific way, otherwise. All those who have touched it will die, and I must do it in private." L replied slowly, lying through his very teeth.

The driver stared in shock before swerving over slowly and allowing him to exit the vehicle. "Tell the other officers and such what I said." L said quickly before exiting the vehicle, the two Death Notes beneath his arm as he breathed in relief once the driver tipped his hat and he pulled away.

He shook his head and reached into his pocket for his phone. He grabbed it quickly and dialed Watari's phone number.

It rang only twice before he picked up and with a curious voice he asked, "Ryuzaki? Is it you?"

"Yes, it is me, Watari. I will need for you to pick me up, can you tracemy call."

"Of course,"

"Alright, I will explain once you have gotten to me."

"Right."

"Thank You, Watari."

"Oh, L, one more thing.."

"Yes?"

"Did you.."

"Yes."

It was silent on the phone, the awkwardness making L question if his old guardian had..died.

"Watari?"

"Congratulations Lawliet, I knew you could do it."

L smiled at his name and sighed deeply. "It has been a long time since I've heard my own name, Quilish.."

Watari laughed accordingly on the other line and though invisible to L's eyes he nodded. "Yes, well, what shall I call you? L or Ryuzaki?"

"Either of which you like, the others will call me L from here on out when we are in private at Qead Quarters and Ryuzaki in public."

"Well, then, I shall do the same. But, why will the others being at Head Quarters again?"

"Once you arrive, Watari."

"Alright then."

ANd with that in mind L simply allowed himself to smile even if only for a second as he hung up the phone and once again let the straight face rest upon his features.

He thought of the exposure he would feel in the due morning. The exposure and the shame he would feel as to what he would have to reveal. He had been very good at not showing through his past while they had all worked together. People rarely questioned his past within the Task Force, only Matsuda being so naive to ask if he and Watari were related once.

Of course, L had not answered asking him to simply get back to his work after a few uneasy quiet seconds.

He didn't know how to respond of course. What would he say? He hated facing the reality that Watari could not possibly live for more than at most fifteen more years.

It was the one person who he knew he wouldn't be able to bare their death if such thing were to say happen.

L let the wind pick up his hair in the breeze as he watched the black old-styled car come pulling in front of himself.

**If you didn't read the AN at the very top, please go back and do so, it is very important. Thank you, however, for reading and please review. **

**Review Please if you'd like for me to continue, otherwise, I will not know you like this story and I will not continue. It will be discarded. **


	2. In the Attic

**_Turnabout_**

It was Eight O'clock, L noticed as he glanced down at the small clock in the corner of the screen, shining brightly before him. He put his head off-handedly into the palm of his right hand.

The last time he had checked the time, it had been only Five AM, now it was three hours later and it felt as though it had been nine hours later. With nothing to occupy his time; such as a case, he had been very bored all the night.

Getting started early would only make it more to talk about when the Task Force would all be there in about thirty minutes.

L stared at the computer for another ten minutes or so as Watari came walking through the doorway, a coffee mug sitting on upon a silver platter, steam already rising.

Watari sat it in front of him carefully before putting a hand on the back of his seat.

"It would be a good idea to sleep soon, L. I know it may be hard, but at least trying wouldn't hurt.." Watari paused for a moment in the thick silence before continuing.

"Now that you have finished the Kira case, you should at least get an hour of sleep for a few days..while you still can."

L finally turned away from the computers bright screen and looked up at Watari, "Yes..I suppose."

Watari gave him a warm smile and a nod before letting his hand slide from the seat to his shoulder quickly, and then walked off to attend some of his other duties.

L shivered at the human contact but allowed it and felt almost reassured. Watari knew he was nervous.

He was no fool of course. Well, neither of them were, at all.

L of course, would usually, sleep on the night of a solved case. Perhaps he would return home, wherever he would be calling it that at the time, and would think over the entire case again before finally trying to rest.

Lying in the dark for over three hours until he finally could shut down, even if for only thirty minutes at a time, he would sleep for at least four hours.

That way he could feel somewhat refreshed and after that, would sleep for an hour for the next two nights as he tried to decide which case to take.

However, when he had gotten _'home' _all he could think over was the case, again and again. Light Yagami had been Kira. Of course he had. And Misa Amane had been the second Kira.

When they revoked the DeathNotes, they had lost memory. The two DeathNotes were dropped mysteriously again, Light recovered one. The other other was in the hands of a very wealthy business man, and along the same time, Light revoked his again for exchange of L's death, then Rem had dropped hers on purpose sometime later to be able to stay in the Human World to make sure Light would not get the DeathNote again and prtect the safety of Misa Amane.

When the Business Man once again saw the same sort of Journal lying right outside his building, he was greedy enough to take it for himself, claiming both for himself.

This way he would be the only one with say power.

Then when L had been given this info through Aizawa, he of course was cornered and interrogated until it drove him insane enough to run to an old warehouse, fearing his life and bringing a long list of criminal names to kill while there. It became almost his drug and life addiction. Most of the people on the list had been Business Men who were of course competition, also on the list was his equally wealthy parents who had so graciously put him on the list for all there money.

Spoiled Brat.

When they had discovered his location via Watari's on refrences, L was in a battle of wits with him. Of course the others allowed him to fight the man verbally, he didn't know L's real name.

The man had even in futile attempt, wrote L's name as L in the DeathNote. It of course, did not work.

L had verbally outwitted him just as a drug runner came in through the abandoned factory. Fearful that they were all trying to steal his dirty money and cheap drugs, he had shot the business man without a seconds thought as he saw him first when opening the door.

After that, he saw the others and tried to shoot again at L, only to discover that he was out of bullets.

That was the end of Kira. When L held the DeathNotes within his hand that night coming home, he demanded Watari lock them up in a bullet proof and unsolvable box where they were to never be touched or fooled with again.

They were then taken downstairs into a bunker beneath the building. There they were taken into a safe, through yet another safe and then into a secret hole that also held a safe. Once they were put into the safe, it was coded with a combination lock only Watari and of course L knew, then it was sealed with plaster, and doubled locked behind the other two safes.

Once on the outside it was heavily locked, the safe was concealed with yet another fake wall which all in all took almost all night for Watari to construct with bricks and plaster.

There was no possible way the DeathNotes could ever be touched again.

Ryuk was beside himself in happiness while Rem seemed indifferent at the actions. L then told them that if they were to ever need to use the DeathNotes to expand their life spands, that L would himself recover them for them to use once but then they would have to put back afterwards.

Both agreed, Ryuk thanking him a hundred times over.

L also stated to them they may do what they wish as long as they did not allow the others to become suspicious of themselves.

Both agreed once again. And that's where L's thoughts on the entire investigation ended. It had been five by that point and L began to think of something else.

He began to think of the task force that morning walking in. Walking in and then ready to be given a breifing on the case.

L would have to give a briefing.

He was nervous, to say the least. Being nervous was not something L could abode well to. He was not usually nervous, not even within inches of Kira's face had he been nervous. When handcuffed to Kira, he had not been even tinged with worry.

No. That did not worry him.

What did worry him was the fact he would give up everything he had fought to stay back and behind. All those memories, all those..

He would have to force each sentence out of his throat, telling them all of his past.

No one knew of his past save for Watari. Even then he hardly liked the idea of someone knowing what had happened. He absolutly resisted his imagination to take him on a ride of scenarios that night. What would they say? Would they call him crazy?

Would they forfeit?

No, why would they do that? They would be more than interested. Getting to know the famous L's past? That was something that even the most humble and modest woman would not resist.

And L knew this.

He cringed when he finally heard a small ding and a door open. He looked down at the clock on his computer,

_8:19 AM. _

He again cringed.

Early.

He usually appreciated someone being early, to an extent. However, on this particular case, he could not of wanted someone to procrasinate more.

He turned to see that it was Light and his father at the door along with Aizawa and Mogi. Taking up the tain was Misa Amane.

L was slightly confused on Misa being there but did not question nor resist it considering the fact that he knew she could be of no harm. She was a bubbly, blonde haired, model and actress with no sense.

She couldn't hurt a fly if she wanted to.

Misa waved and closed her eyes happily with a large grin on her face as she giggled childishly. "Hi Ryuzaki!"

L raised an eyebrow and then stood before sighing softly. "Hello, Misa Amane."

L turned the seat around to face the computer once more before walking over to the group who were putting away there coats and hats when another _'Ding!'_ sounded out and in came Matsuda finally.

"I..I'm sorry I'm late!" Matsuda yelled out quickly before noticing the others only just putting their coats and hats up.

"Your not late, Matsuda." Soichiro Yagami replied with a quirky look in his eyes as he gave a half-smile.

Matsuda looked around confused before checking his watch, "Yes I am, it's 8:35!"

"No, it's actually only 8:20.." L responded, amusment settling in his voice as he began towards the couches now seeing they were all there.

As everyone hurried themselves by putting their coats along the holders, Watari came merging from the Kitchen, brushing his hands together showing he had most likely been cleaning something from inside the kitchen area.

"Watari, I'm glad to see you're alright." Aizawa commented offhandedly as he placed his coat on a hanger.

"Oh, Thank you Aizawa. Yes, I suffered some minor injuries but stitches are due to be taken out sometime next week."

Aizawa nodded with a smile, "Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you for the concern, Aizawa."

"Oh, Watari, you were hurt?" Misa asked, her eyes wide and glassy as she began removing her thick wedges, setting them by the door, her knee high socks only on now.

It was one thing L and herself agreed upon. Shoes were to be worn on when necessary. Of course, since L was a male and she a female, she thought they were necessary out in public, at the pool, or when company whom was meant to be impressed, as L thought they were never necessary, but rather needed out in public.

There was a difference to him.

But at a certain home-y atmosphere who was occupied by people such as your friends and family, shoes were unnecssary to both of them.

"Yes, just minorly. A cut along the waist, it needed some stitches, but nothing more."

"Oh, I see." Misa replied as she smiled slightly and proceeded to sit with the others.

"Before we begin," Soichiro Yagami said as everyone took their seats, "Did you dispose of the DeathNotes?"

L froze in his spot and decided lying would only further complicate things later. "No."

The others looked on in shock as L continued. "I couldn't. I was informed that if a DeathNote was say destroyed, another would only be dropped on Earth again in it's place."

"What?" Light asked almost revolted by the sound.

"Yes, so I have kept them. However, keep mind that they are not exactly in my possesion. I have hidden them very well and could not be taken out by any means necessary. They would survive a Nuclear Explosion."

The others seemed to take a sigh of relief. "So, we have nothing to worry about then?" Matsuda asked happily.

"Of course not." L replied, "They will never be touched by human hands again."

"Alright then L, I believe that is all I have to say, I apologize for the interuption."

"Not at all," L reassured, almost wanting to thank the man for even a thirty second delay. "Well, I suppose I should begin by stating exactly what this case is about,"

L took an unnoticable deep breath before beginning, however, he could not. It was hard for him to even catch a full breath as he thought over the events from so long ago. He felt his breath hitch as he opened his mouth and so, the best his scrambling brain could come up with, was to turn around. There he saw Watari, giving him a sympathetic and worried look in his eyes.

"Watari...where should I begin?"He asked unsure.

It was a very blunt question, one that Watari didn't even hardly know the answer to. It was a shock to everyone in the room when L actually asked for advice.

"The beginning, L."

L turned around, knowing what this meant..he hated to admit it though.

"Right..the beginning." L replied softly as he ducked his head a little lower, trying as he could not to meet any of their questioning gazes.

L could almost hear the clock ticking the background as it fell deadly silent. L finally looked up and met their gaze.

"The farthest back memory I can remember...I was four years old.."

"You can remember something from when you were four?" Matsuda asked increduosly as he stared in shock, not doubting but rather very surprised.

"Let him _finish _Matsuda." Soichiro scolded.

"R-Right..sorry.." Matsuda replied as he gave an embarassed smile and sheepish laugh before rubbing his neck nervously.

"It's fine.." L replied, "I was four years old, looking out my window from the attic. I wasn't allowed out of that attic. I was kept in there day and night, the latch sealed. Whenever I had to shower, which I was allowed to once a week, or had to go to the bathroom, I was blindfolded and taken.

"When I was given food, clothing, anything of the sort, it was put on a small tray and slide across the floor to me by a gloved hand.

"I was kept inside the room solitarily the day my parents apparently thought I was capable of knowing not to swallow anything that could hurt me, or able to know to eat what was given on the plate, and able to dress myself correctly...

"Yes, I never knew my actual parents..but this is not what I'm wanting to know to this day,"

L paused for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly less nervous than before, as he closed his eyes thoughtfully,

"You see, I was given a calender, plain in every way which I laid beside a matress that I called my bed. It was marked already of special dates by the two people who I guessed were my parents. On the day I saw it was my birthday, it was written beneath the number nine.

"I guessed this meant I was turning nine years old. On that day, no matter how many times I knocked against the latch beneath me, they did not answer me calls. Rather they ignored me.

"Finally, sometime later when it was beginning to turn dark, it the latch unsealed but instead of just a simple tray or a blindfold which I would be commanded to put on, an entire person came up. They had a mask on. A simple white full faced mask that tied in the back, It looked as though it was a girl faced mask.

"I feared it the moment I saw it in every way...I shrank into the corner of the room as the masculine built person came towards me, covered head to toe in some sort of clothing. They finally picked me up and I am ashamed to say that he apparently..was an abusive man..

"He had on him, a knife which he used on my back..cutting me and letting me scream until he left the room. He left without saying a word and that night I didn't know what to do...my first experience finally, with what I thought to be my father..and he abused me..

"I suppose I was in rage..I was in rage for what had happened.."

L paused as the memories of all he had already said came to him..the man with the shining, gleaming knife..the mask..the coldness of the attic that night..then the rage..

"I was in such anger, I kicked the floor beneath me, trying to open the small latched hole. Continuosly I tried over and over. On my third try to bust the wood, I heard a scream. Then I blacked out..I don't know what happened from there..but the next thing that I remember was being out of the attic. I was out of the attic and was at the top of a set of stairs.

"I was running down the stairs and I saw two dead bodies there on the ground. One of a man with a mask, another of a woman barefaced. Then I saw a standing person. By that time, I have again forgotten. I do not remember who the man was..his face..my parents bodies..I forget what they looked like, the people standing there, I remember did not kill me but rather left.

"But..I don't remember. I blacked out from that time to the time of two years later, when Watari found me in the rain. I don't remember what happened to me from then to then. Even when I was young, I had no idea what had happened between the time of my parents death and then. I had blacked out for two years..I had saw my parents bodies...the killer...and then I was two years older, shirtless, shoeless, and in the middle of a dirt path in the rain. Watari luckily almost running me over in a car.."

L stopped there as he remembered two years after the incident, he was so surprised when all of a sudden a new conciousness overtook his body and he looked around panicked, he didn't know where he was. He didn't know what he was doing, shirtless, shoeless and in the rain. All he knew was that for some reason, he belonged there.

He belonged in that rain.

"So, what your saying..is that when you were young, you were surprised to find yourself out in the rain? You just suddenly..kind of..regained conciousness? Like you regained yourself two years from then and had no idea what had happened from the time your parents were killed and then?" Aizawa translated roughly.

"Yes, exactly." L responded as he met his and the others gazes.

They were astonished.

"How did you react when you '_Regained Conciousness'_?" Light questioned as he searched the detectives face.

"I was frightened so I panicked. I fell to the ground..and looked around. I had no idea how I had gotten there, and only remembered being in that house a few moments ago, but in reality it had been two years.."

"Right.." Light responded as he scratched his chin.

"What happened after Watari found you?" Matsuda then asked.

L looked over at him, slightly surprised by the question, but concealing it by all means. "I was taken back to an orphanage that Watari had established.."

"You became an orphan?" Misa asked, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Yes." L responded ignoring the fact she was becoming emotional as she listened to his story.

"Then..no one ever adopted you?" Soichiro asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No..thought I was too weird..rather Watari became a sort of guardian to me.." L mused as he sat his eyes across the way, unfazed.

"I see.." Aizawa mummbled, "So, what you are investigating..is basically...your entire past before the age of eleven?"

"Yes..I suppose so." L replied as he looked down at his feet.

"This..this is really weird." Matsuda said a bit shaken by the story L had told. "Why wouldn't your own parents let you see them?"

"Well Matsuda, if I knew that, I don't think there would be too much else to investigate.." L replied softly as he stuck his hands in his pocket again, letting them dig deeply as he closed his eyes and letting a breath escape his lips.

"How did you become an insomniac?"

The question shattered his concentration. His eyes opened quickly to find the voice source. It was Light..

"What did you ask?" L asked monotonously, trying to keep his cool even through the heart seizing question.

"How did you become an insomniac?"

"..." L couldn't bring himself to answer that question as he looked on at the man before him who sat, looking back into his eyes with equal intensity.

L looked down suddenly at the floor, he was hoping that none of them would be smart enough to ask this question. Even as a great detective, he tried to deny this piece of a fantastic clue..he knew it would come to this..he knew it would be essential to the case..

Perhaps he had been subconciously trying to test all of them, seeing who be the first to ask such a left-field question. And along with this, perhaps he had been testing himself, if he would bring it up or try to push back the true key. The essential key.

He knew at some point, it would be down to three hard elements of this case,

Refrences, field work, and sleeping.

**Thank You for the Reviews. Please, review again? **


	3. My Face

**_Turnabout_**

**_'_**_Yes, he has done it again folks! The famous detective L, has solved yet **another **case, yesterday at around Six O'clock PM, the famous Kira was discovered by L, Former Cheif Yagami, and some other former Police Officers who were given the chance to actually **work **with the infamous detective. Where they are now is undetermined, however, many believe they** actually work** for L now. _

_'It is officially announced, however, that Kira's reign of terror has come to end as the killer was shot and killed yesterday, turning out to be none other than the scrupulous business man Harvest Myagoshi. _

_'Along with this, it has been discovered that Kira was capable of these killings through a certain notebook called the DeathNote. This book has somewhat of magical capabilities, as Kira only needed a name to write down and the persons face to visualize them as he wrote down the name, within forty seconds, the person would die, usually from a heartattack. Where this book came from, and how he managed to get a hold of it are as of right now, confidential and it appears this information will most likely, never be realeased, _

_'However, it **is** released that these supposable 'DeathNotes' as of right now, are destroyed and none will ever appear again. Kira is gone, L is once again, a hero. Wherever you are, Thank you L, for saving our world one more time.' _

This was just one of many TV talkshows making L more and more popular and loved by the minute. Many japanese people who had supposably even 'Worshipped' Kira were now relieved, beginning to worship the newest fad, who just so happened to be L.

Only those who had truly been in love with Kira, mourned after his death. Even though this business man had not been the real Kira they had been in love with in the beginning, it was who they had believed had been him.

So, if they could, they would sneak into his funeral, research into him day and night, and cry before the went to bed every night.

They were all in the process of mourning.

Misa Amane was one of those few people who had really been in love with Kira. She really had loved him, for, of course, killing the man who had killed her parents.

When she found out Kira had been killed, it surprised them all when she spoke little of it and showed no real response to the death.

However, no one really wanted to ask her why she wasn't depressed about Kira's death, other than L. L of course, as everyone knew, was socially..awkward. He lacked the basic fundamentals of social communication. He was a genius, a fantastic detective, and amoung other things, however, he was not one to be hosting the 'greatest party of the year.'

This is why, perhaps, L had asked Misa Amane, why she was not in a depression like other Japanese, American, and even English, women.

Perhaps though, he had been avoiding.

When Light had asked him about being an insomniac, perhaps he just got caught up into his own web of thoughts as he looked at MisaMisa for just a moment.

"Misa..you don't seem hardly even fazed at the idea that Kira is gone..I thought you liked him.." L said suddenly, catching everyone by surprise when he turned the convesation over to something so out of left field.

"I..I did, but..Kira.." Misa stopped for a moment and closed her eyes slowly before looking up at the detective again. "Kira was beginning to kill innocent people..one of the men that Kira killed, Takki Lenn, he was one of my fathers closest friends..I knew then that Kira wasn't just killing off the bad guys..he was killing off innocent people too..I guess it was just coincidence that he killed my parents killer.."

"I believe that's what everyones been telling you for a while, Misa.." L mumbled under his breath before being cut off by Light.

"Your avoiding Ryuzaki, your avoiding important facts, you wouldn't avoid a question if it wasn't worth avoiding."

L turned to him to meet his gaze again, he was calling him Ryuzaki again. Was he using it as a key term to try and get close to him? Using it as though it were his name, so he may try to make the demanding statment more personal, as though this were his best friend?

He was using Ryuzaki...to get in touch with him..

Smart move, but it wasn't going to work, didn't Light know that Ryuzaki wasn't his real name? Unless..

Unless Light knew that L would just eventually figure out the fact he was using his alias, Ryuzaki, in this moment for that purpose and just wanted it be known to him that he was trying to get personal...

Yes, that's exactly what Light knew he would think.

"You're right." L replied half-heartedly, "So, I'm going to avoid it again...since it's worth it.."

L turned around to make sure his back was facing them as he took two steps before Light once again interjected his mindset.

"Ryuzaki!" Light yelled in annoyance as his eyebrows began to furrow. "Your avoiding an essential key! To your own case! No wonder you haven't been able to solve it!"

That struck a cord. L was never spoken to like that before, he had never been convicted of not paying attention, not looking into the facts..but was Light Yagami right? Was he really pushing this all away?

Yes, he supposed he was. How dare he though! Had he really just been told that he was doing a half-ass job because he was too narrow minded? Did he just call him..ignorant?

Did he call him...stupid?

That was one thing L had never been called. Never in his entire life had he really been stupid. Perhaps it had just been the heat of the moment, but L's mind instantly fuzzed over with thoughts of Light Yagami thinking he was some child, some insolent child who couldn't be talked to correctly.

Was he patronizing him? That's what L thought the moment his deductive powers decieved him and left his head for a split moment.

L turned around in one swift movment, eyes decieving him for once and showing through his anger.

It was a scary scene, L had never even shown anger. Annoyance? Yes, once or twice he had definietly showed annoyance and exhaustion to someones ignorance, but never anger. Never once had he been truly angry at someone. Not even Matsuda, who was infamous for messing everything up.

"...I..I apologise, Light Yagami. I suppose I _have_ been denying something for quite sometime.." L replied softly as his eyes slowly changed to shock and then remorse.

He realized slowly that through his eyes he had shown anger. He showed anger to the task force..to Light Yagami. He showed him anger for a simple question, one he needed to face. So slowly, his eyes went from hatred, to shock as he realized he was acting like a fool, and then they went slowly into a soft set of remorse.

It was even rarer, however, that L apologized and for that, the Task Force could do nothing but forgive him as soon as he let the word _'apologise_' slip through his mouth.

"I suppose that there were just..._words_ within Light Yagami's statment that made me lose my temper.." L replied slowly before continuing on, his eyes slowly fading back in emotionless pools.

"I have been an insomniac since the day I was found by Watari. Whenever I fall asleep..I am plagued with nightmares.."

"Nightmares of what?" Light asked, his voice softening astronomically now that it appeared Ryuzaki could pay attention closer.

"I'm not sure..when I'm asleep, I know exactly what I am dreaming of, I'm very sure of everything happening, but when I wake up, I have no idea what it was about..I remember key parts of the dream, I remember running, screaming, and a knife in each of them. But other than that...I don't remember anything..."

"I see.." Light replied as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

"So that's the reason you don't sleep?" Light asked, looking into the bags beneath the brown eyes of the detective.

"Mostly..the other reason being I can't let myself drift off, I feel the need to stay alert..otherwise I'm sure I wont wake up in the morning.."

"Why is that?" Aizawa questioned.

"I'm not sure..it just seems..It seems as though I was taught to stay awake.."

"Maybe you were." Light replied his eyes opening slightly wider. "It's not odd to stay in habit even if it's-"

"-an old habit previously taught." L finished for him, just as quickly relizing something.

_'Tonight at eleven- Do we have an actual photograph of L?' _

L turned around quickly, eyes wide in shock and stomach clenched in an almost sickening way, staring into the reporters eyes of pale blue which were full of such life and exitment. Excitment to exploit is hidden face.

"No." He whispered as the T.V finally began to drift to a long commercial break.


	4. Bing

**Turnabout**

L stood frozen, his legs feeling as though they were lead and his feet as though they were pasted to the very floor he stood on, the world stopped before him.

All at once he could feel his life flash before his eyes. Very few times did he experience this and the feeling made him almost nasueas. It was a sudden wave of vertigo that ended just as fast as it had begun.

He licked his bottom lip, his spine suddenly arched in a sort of rigid posture as he stared on at the television before him. His eyes glazed over, only being able to repeat that same phrase in his mind, over and over again.

How could they have taken his photograph? His indentity?

This was the question that plagued his mind, not even so much the time of day so that he may estimate the amount of time that he had exactly before his life was over as he knew it. No, not even that. Just the simple question of,

How?

How could they of _possibly _gotten ahold of his identity? His photograph? Without him even noticing? Could it in all actuality _not _be him? Just a random pedestrian walking down some random street with oversized sunglasses, a trench coat and a popped coller? Possibly.

Could he really take the chance though? No.

These thoughts entered and ended in his mind just as fast as his life had flashed and he came to one simple conclusion.

There was exactly a fifty-point-three percent chance that it was not him.

He sighed slowly and then withdrew his left hand to stick the tip of his thumb into his mouth and chew thoughtfully. He nodded slightly, deciding his thoughts were clear and unbias, then he withdrew his thumb and turned around to face the others.

"What are you going to do?" Soichiro asked nervously, a flash of red taking over his face in the nerve-wracking moments that surrounded them all.

L identity meant just as much to all of them as it did to him. If L's identity was blown...they could all imagine to what extremes L would take. He did not enjoy publicity at all, solving his puzzles in security with little exposure to sunlight.

"Don't worry about any of this...I will fix it..." L replied slowly, as though he were still contemplating the reporters words.

"Ryuzaki," Light began.

_'Trying to become personal again...' _L thought as he studied the others man features as he spoke.

"..tell us your plan. You _must_ trust us to an extent or you wouldn't have agreed to us working with you again. We all want to be able to help, every step of the way."

L studied him for another moment. Was he being honest? As far as he could see...yes...he was. It was a small, genuine, warm smile that then took over his face and that's what made L cock his head just a fraction to the right.

"Alright.." L began, "There is really not much to it. You see, the news crew _knows _that I watch the news or at least that my handler does. What they are doing is almost like a secret code to me stating, _we are going to show the entire world your picture unless you do something about it. _By doing something about it would most likely be me bribing them.

But they have already promised their audiences a picture, so I would have to give them something better to change their minds. Something perhaps like an interview."

"But.." Matsuda began, "Wouldn't that...like...defeat the purpose?"

"Yes, if I were to physcially go there. The most I could offer would be the simple laptop interview. My voice over the laptop in which Watari would bring." L replied with a simple nod.

"Oooh!" Matsuda replied, a large smile planted on his face. "Yes! That's perfect, I mean, who _wouldn't _take up on the offer to interview you!" Matsuda yelled in exitment at the idea of solving a problem so quickly, no hassles involved.

L looked away for a moment before turning to Watari, "Is that alright, Watari?"

Watari blinked a time or two before nodding with a warm smile, "Of course, L."

"Alright...I'll call the news station..." L replied slowly,moving away from the group to get a phone towards the desk.

Watari gave him a curious look as the other man picked up the phone in his odd fashion, index finger and thumb pinching the top.

"You've never seen L pick up a phone before?" Matsuda asked a bit suprised, he thought tat Watari knew practically everything about him. Or at least that he had seen L in action, otherwise why would he have stayed along?

"Oh..oh of course I have..yes..I'm just a bit concerned.." Watari replied, his voice trailing to a sort of whisper.

"Hm? What's the matter, Watari?" Misa questioned, sitting forward in her seat a little, head resting in the palm of her hand.

Watari turned his attention away from the young adult to the group occupying the couches and chairs within the HQ.

"Well..you see..I believe that telling that part of him made him give away a piece of himself to you..I think at that moment he is in a sort of..fragile state..do you know what I mean?"

It was silent around the room for a moment. Fragile? L? How could it be even thought? How could the thought even cross someone mind? Especially the man who had worked alongside him for so long! Surely he should of been able to see that L was no weakling! He could take quite the beating!

So perhaps he looked a bit frail, but he was strong and durable, quite the opposite of what he showed to be.

"I apologise..I suppose it's only a sort of instinct I have about him..I've been there for him since he was very young so I thought perhaps it was a sort of fathers insticts but I suppose I'm just going mad.."

"No..I know what you mean." Soichiro replied quickly at the risk of interupting. He cast his gaze a little lower and then brought it up with a half-smile.

"I've had that same feeling for my own son. When he's had to do personal speeches in front of large crowds...I felt as though I could sense my sons sadness. It looked as if Light felt he had lost some of his..pride and I was miserable thinking that my son felt as though he had just gave up himself."

"Yes, exactly..Thank You Mr. Yagami. I see we have this in common. I feel the same for L...Why, I remember when he was only eight years old and-" Watari cleared his throat and gave a light blush..

He smiled and closed his eyes, reliving fond memories for a moment,

"Ooh! Tell us!" Matsuda whispered in excitment,

"Yeah! Tell us Watari!" Misa chimed in hands folded stiffly up at her chest,

"Quiet you two..If the man doesn't want to continue..then that is his business." Soichiro Yagami replied, not being able to deny that he even would of liked to of heard even one story of when L was a child. In such a naive stage, was L like any other eight year old? Did he hide behind the mask of a genius? Or was he already brillant? His genius showing through at even such a tender age.

"Thank You Mr. Yagami.." Watari whispered inaudibly as he looked up again, tears brimmind his eyes as he looked at the great detective hanging up the phone and coming back over slowly.

The bedhead gave a slightly curious look between them, internally frustrated by the fact he did not know what was going on but he decided to continue on with the previous tasks and goals.

"They agreed, as I thought...I will be doing a laptop interview in an hour.."

"Right, then I should be going.." Watari murmured hastily as he grabbed the laptop soley used for communication.

He grabbed the black trenchcoat, hat, sunglasses and scarf which he thought he wouldn't have to use for quite some time.

Then he left without another word being uttered.

* * *

><p>L looked at the time on the clock and nodded slowly when he noticed it most likely wouldn't be for another five minutes before he was contacted by the station.<p>

He adjusted the voice changer once more before closing his eyes briefly. However, a loud '_BING' _rang through the main room, shaking some of the people still within the room.

They turned their gaze towards the famous detective to watch as he quickly switched on his microphone with a large ruby red switch.

"Hello? This is a test from Sakura News Station here."

A female voice that seemed to have a tone saying, _'I'm so much better than this but i'll do it because it's job requirements.' _

L let the distaste for the tone linger on his tongue as he responded, "Hello." His short curt common cut her a bit short and she took a rather lengthy pause before continuing.

"...the next time we bing you, it'll be time for the interview which will be in about two minutes..."

L cocked his head slightly at the screen before responding, "Yes, alright."

Her tone seemed to of changed in slight increments from the last time she ha spoken. Her tone came off softer, and less rushed.

True to her word, it was no more than two minutes when another loud _'BING' _sounded throughout the room, suprising them all again.


	5. Dreaming

**Turnabout**

It was not long after the interview that Watari returned to him, removing his trench coat, sunglasses, scarf and hat by the door and returning the laptop to it's rightful place in the small closet under the stairs.

L sat at his computer, staring into the crystal blue background, listening as Watari and the task force stood up quickly to reward each other on the quick save of losing L's identity.

"Wow! Good Job, L and Watari!" Matsuda yelled happily, a rather large grin planted on his face and a fist pumped into the air.

Watari smiled and bowed to him, "Thank You, Matsuda."

"That was a super quick save!" Matsuda continued, "That would have really been bad if L had been exposed like that!"

"Yes, Matsuda, I think we all get the point.." Soichiro replied with a small grin.

Matsuda gave a sheepish smile in return, a light pink blush spread across his cheeks and then he allowed a toothy smile. "Sorry, Cheif!"

Soichiro shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose, "It's alright, Matsuda.."

"Well, that certainly was a close shave..I'm just glad we got out of it." Light replied, a small optimistic grin placed on his rose petal lips.

As they looked to the detective, however, they did not see what they may have expected.

They would have expected him to at least be looking on at them, maybe even nodding or saying something along the lines, _'Yes, and I should hope it never happens again.' _

Instead however, he was hunched over his keyboard, typing away quickly, fingers dashing across the keyboard and before anyone even got a glance at the script, he closed the word document without a seconds hesitation and then turned around, wide eyed.

He looked from the group to Watari and then back to the group again.

"Perhaps..in fact..it wouldn't have been so bad if I had been exploited like that.." L replied softly, face blank of emotion.

The task force looked at him increduosly. What could he have possible meant by that? Why did he just save himself if he had wanted to be shown on television? _Why _would he want to be shown on television?

"Watari."

Watari looked over at the young detective, with a light-hearted smile on his face before cocking his head slightly and then taking a few steps closer to him.

"Yes, L?"

"When you found me..." L blushed slightly as everyone looked in curiousity, but nevertheless, continued. "..had I already been previously named?"

"You mean..what exactly did your parents name you?"

"Yes."

Watari paled and then gave a heavy sigh as he walked over to L, sitting down to face him. His soft blue eyes shone with mysteries still left unconvered in that warehouse of a brain, and L's eyes were dully piercing into his, waiting for what tales should be told to him that were kept secret for so many years.

"When we found you..you were in critical condition. It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't actually remember the rest of the night that we found you. You came in and out of conciousness. You were in very bad shape..to be quite honest..you were dying. We brought you back to the orphange and later went back to the adress you had given to us in one moment on conciousness.

"It had been burned down...all of your things had been in there. Including your birth certificate...so I created a new one in which is your current name. As far as anyone knows, that has been your name from the moment you were concieved.

"However..."

Watari began, looking distantly into the young detectives eyes, watching as they began to tremble. Watari knew he wasn't too keen on listening to these things, it made him a bit...rattled.

"..during the night, you keep yelling out, '_stop calling me that, I am Milo!'_ So I assumed that perhaps before, your name had been Milo."

"L..I have a question." Aizawa stated in an effort to try and get him to come out of whatever trance he had been sent into mid-way through the talk, all the while absorbing information.

It was almost creepy the way he could do that...blankly look off as if thinking about something else but then repeat the entire thing back to you with not one sentence or word out of place or missing, if asked to do so.

L looked at Watari for a moment, slightly dazed as his head buzzed with confusion; something he hated.

"..Oh..Yes, Aizawa?"

L turned his head to look at the man who had been wanting to ask a question and then let his eyes rest wearily on his deep red tye.

"Well..I don't understand how you remembered your parents but then..not your name..it doesn't match up."

"No, it doesn't. However, I _do_ remember not hardly ever being called by a name. So if I had been called a name, perhaps it had been when I was very young and I just remembered it subconciously in the back of my brain as I slept...if I had a best guess..then...that would be it."

L turned slowly to look at his untouched chocolate frosted donut and then his black coffee, a bowl of sugar just to the left of it.

He winced slightly before grabbing the coffee, black, and drinking a sip or two of it.

Light walked up slowly and locked eyes with the insomniac who looked up at him a bit curiously with his deep grey eyes.

The ex-kira put his hands firmly on his hips before snatching the coffee and setting it back down on the computer table.

"No more coffee, _and_ no more junk food. It seems there is only one thing that all things lead to at the moment..and that single thing is easy to obtain if you would just try."

"...and that would be?" L asked with daring eyes, he somewhat knew what Light Yagami would say next but did not dare try to assume just out of the pure fact that he didn't want to do it.

"Sleep." Light replied as L narrowed his eyes in distaste.

He still had that black coffee taste in his mouth..

* * *

><p>L looked at the ceiling in desperation as his head pounded from caffeine withdrawl. He tried making patterns out of what was above in on the ceiling but couldn't so decided to look to his left.<p>

Was there anything interesting? No.

To the right.

Was there anything interesting?

Besides the entire task force? No, nothing.

"L, stop trying to prevent it. You'll never manage that way." Light said, folding his arms across his chest.

L flapped his arms out beside and sighed, moving a piece of stray black hair that had moved in front of his face.

"Well, excuse me if I believe that all of you staring at me may be a bit unsettling." L replied, monotonous as always as he looked up again at the ceiling as though he may be talking to himself.

It stayed quiet, no one wanting to put gasoline on the flames that could surely and easily rise.

L bit his lip for a moment and sighed, "This is useless..I'm not going to fall-"

"But we have to try..right now, it's our only lead." Light replied softly as he distractedly brushed a piece of his golden hair from his eyes.

L fought off the urge to roll his eyes and finally let his eyes come to rest on a shut window, shielded by dark blue curtains.

Dark blue..

_'Sleep..it'll help with the case...but what if one of them tries to kill me in my sleep?..They wont. Why would they? They're people you trust. Trust? I've never trusted anyone before...I mean, except for Watari..and Roger..but that's pretty much it. Isn't it?' _

He fidgeted with his hands for a moment or two before closing his eyes, taking a couple deep breaths.

_'...Sleep. Really, it'll help. But I hate to sleep. I know you do, but I assure you it'll help you, both in the case and it'll help you figure out what happened. What REALLY happened..But everytime I sleep, I get cut up into pieces. I know. And its scary. I know. Don't you feel bad for me?...' _

His breaths deepened each passing moment and finally let his hands come to a rest.

_'Don't you feel bad for me?' _

He took a final deep breaths before they slowed and his body went limp.

_'Don't you feel bad for me?...No.' _

The task force stared at the young detective as he finally let himself fall into a deep sleep. His body was still; save for his chest slowly rising and falling.

Soichiro took a sigh of relief and sat back further into his seat, "Thank God..that was harder than getting Light to sleep when he was three and it was Halloween night.."

Light blushed harshly and shot daggers at his father as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yes..Halloween.." Watari replied with a small smile on his face, eyes half shut as he watched the limp body closely on the bed. "Was that your sons favourite holiday Mr. Yagami?"

Soichiro laughed lightly and nodded his head, "Whenever he got to eat that much candy? Of course."

Watari smiled and nodded, closing his eyes, "Ah..yes. That too was a favourite of L's.." He shook his head and gave a soft laugh beneath his breath, "Oh, he used to be able to eat his entire bag of candy in one night..and I always thought he would get sick the next day...not once did he ever."

Matsuda's eyes shone brightly, a smile stretching across his face in excitment. "What did he used to dress up as?" Matsuda asked hurriedly before the moment was lost.

Watari looked to Matsuda and laughed again, shaking his head, "Oh..he wasn't too keen on dressing up..all he really wanted was the candy to be quite honest. So he went as himself."

Matsuda's look of excitment deflated and turned to look at the man who they were secretly talking about now, but he was not at such rest now. His face seemed to be contorted in a look of anguish.

"...Ryu-...I mean...L?" Matsuda murmured as he watched the body finally shake it's head and begin to scream.

Watari jerked forward upon instinct and could only stop himself when he got right at the younger mans side. He knelt down beside him and put a hand on his arm as the body continued to tremble beneath his touch and just as suddenly as the whole thing had started, it stopped and L sat straight up, eyes wide and breath labored.

L's shirt clung to him in cold prespiration as he looked around, eyes wide.

"Tell me that helped with the investigation.."

"..Well, L, I could but then that would be lying." Matsuda replied with a glum look on his face.

The next sensation Matsuda felt was a sharp slap to the back of the head.


End file.
